To Die or Not to Die/Transcript
Main Article: To Die or Not to Die '' Chief Samuel King: Congratulations on your promotion, <Rank> ! Welcome to the Historical Center! King: Ah, the Historical Center! Its little streets, its famous museums, its theater, its people... King: Ah its people... People here are little... well, you'll see for yourself! Jones: Finally! We really needed a change of scenery, ! We'll live the quiet life here, don't you think? Ramirez: ! Sorry to interrupt, but something happened at the Grimsborough Theater! The main actor is dead! Jones: So much for peace and quiet... King: Well, it's a grim event, but it could be a nice opportunity for you to get accustomed to the district and its inhabitants. To the theater, ! Chapter One 'Investigate Grimsborough Theater' (After Investigating) Jones: So, that's must be our victim... According to his ID, his name is Jacob Dawks. And according to his clothes, he must be an actor in this play. Jones: The fall of the sandbag seems to have killed him on the spot... Look, , the rope holding has clearly been cut! Jones: Which means this is not an accident, but a murder! And the sandbag is our murder weapon! Jones: As for witnesses, we're kind of shorthanded... I heard his co-star is still in her dressing room. Let's go talk to her, maybe she noticed something. 'Autopsy The Victim's Body' Nathan: Well, everything happened exactly as you thought, . Jacob Dawks got crushed by the sandbag and died instantly. Nathan: But I noticed the bag was ready to crack, which means it's been lested with far more weight it could handle. It can't have been there for more than a couple of hours! Nathan: I found some make-up powder on the bag and there was no trace of it on the victim itself. So I can assure you that your killer wears make-up! Jones: Which means we're looking for a woma-- Nathan: Wait a second, Jones! Don't forget that in theater, both male and female performers use make-up! Don't let gender norms impact your investigation! 'Examine Sandbag' Jones: Good job, ! There's not too much substance left on this sandbag, even if it's our murder weapon... Jones: I hope it will be enough for analysis... Let's send this substance to Grace and let's see what she can do with it. 'Analyze Substance' Grace: There nearly wasn't enough liquid on this sandbag for analysis, I must say I'm impressed you managed to take out even that much! Jones: Well, what can I say, would find a needle in a haystack on the first try! So, could you analyze taht substance properly? Grace: Yes, and I managed to detect ethanol molecules, the same kind you find in wine-based products. Grace: After further analysis, I can affirm you that whoever puts those weights there drinks wine! 'Talk to Sheila about the murder' Sheila: What is all the noise?! I need calm, I'm trying to work! Can't you understand that? I need to focus on my lines! Jones: And hello to you too, Madam. You do realize Jacob Dawks has just been killed? Sheila: Yes, it's very sad and all that... Wait a minute, did you see Mr Fine on your way in? He's the stage director, I need to see him! Sheila: Why would you bother him?! Why don't you go see what Jacob was up to? You should take a look at his flat. I heard he had a tendency to... work extra hours with some of the younger castmembers... Jones: Well, I'm not one to gossip, , but it might be actually be worth a look. Sorry to have you bothered, Miss MacCarthy. 'Ask Phineas about Jacob Dawks' Phineas: I hope you don't intend to question me for too long, officers. As you noticed, my main star just died, and I need to find a replacement for tonight's performance! Jones: What?! Because you actually intend on performing today? Are you insane? Phineas: Are you kidding? Since the news broke out, the performance has been sold out! Nothing brings people out like the thrill of the macabre! Jones: Which makes you a very good suspect for Jacob Dawks' murder, with the motive to match. Phineas: Except that if I don't find him a replacement, I'll have to refund all those tickets, and it will destroy my reputation! I'll never find work in this town again! Phineas: My work is everything to me, Officers. I would gamble my career on such a mad scheme. But I have to make the most of the situation I am given. The show must go on! 'Investigate Jacob's Room' (Before Investigating) Jones: Y'know, considering thge fact that our victim had the first role to play... I kinda expect this room to be fancier! I guess being an actor doesn't pay as much as I thought Jones: Let's look through a mess, . Maybe we'll find something from one of Jacob's conquests. Brave heart and all that... (After Investigating) Jones: Look , these papers are all torn up! Jacob must really lashed out on it... Jones: Do you think you can restore it, ? I think it could give us some valuable info. 'Examine Torn Playbill' Jones: Good job restoring the playbill, ! Maybe we'll be able to see why Jacob was so angry at it. Jones: Look! Apparently there's something written on it! But I can't read it... Can you take a look at it, ? 'Examine Playbill' Jones: Great job, ! Not only did you put this playbill back together, but you even managed to reveal what's written on it! Jones: 'Nellie Appleton, 7AM, G. Theater'... Wait, that;'s the time and place of the murder! Jones: Look, the playbill says taht Nellie Appleton is an actress in the play! W have to talk to her immediately! 'Ask Nellie about the note' Jones: Miss Appleton, what is your relationship with Jacob Dawks Jones: You were scheduled to have a meeting with Jacob Dawks this morning, is that correct? Nellie: What... Wait a minute, what are you implying? Because I didn't go to that meeting this morning, this man was... improper! Jones: What do you mean? What did he do? Nellie: He... He was always trying t oget me alone, saying he could help me if I just gave him a little something... He wanted to see me this morning, yes, but I never meant! (After talking to Nellie) Jones: From what can I see, no one's gonna really miss Jacob... It's kind of sad, when you think about it. Ramirez: , there's a nice old lady who would like to see you, she said she might help you in your investigation. Jones: Well, I don't really see how, but it can't hurt to hear to hear her out. Lead the way, ! 'Speak to Margaret' Jones: Hello, Ma'm, what can we do for yo-- Margaret: Hello young man! Do you want a cookie? I made them myself in this morning! Her, take one, you look so thin, my poor boy! Jones: Well, ermm... just one then, and you tell what you saw this morning at the theater. Margaret: Nice to meet you, ! I was going to the theater this morning, to make some tea for the cast like I always do. I had my make up on, I was ready to go! Margaret: But Astrid, that's my dog, a beautiful little maltese, she's just a doll, was feeling down, so I took her to the doctor, my poor baby. Do you want another cookie, Officer Jones? Jones: Don't mind if I do! Thanks a lot, Miss Littlewood! Now I'm just a little confused, if you didn't even go to the theater, what did you want to tell us? Margaret: Well, I wanted to see our two new shining officers, of course! I'm not disappointed, I'm sure you and will adapt to or little district most wonderfully! Chapter Two Jones: Have you tried one of Miss Littlewood's cookies, ? They're delicious! I could eat them all day! Jones: Which is something that I'm NOT gonna do because we're in the middle of an investigation, of course ! It was just a figure of speech! Let's focus on the case, now, shall we? Jones: We still don't know who released the sandbag on Jacob's head at the theater. We have to find out who might have had access to it. Jones: I noticed Galloway's Antique Shop lended us some props to the theater especially for this play. It might be worth a look, don't you think? 'Investigate Galloway's Antique Shop' (Before Investigating) Jones: It really is a beautiful shop, don't you think? Too ba the owner's still not here, I wanted to ask him a few questions... Jones: But since he's not here, he won't complaint if we have a little look around... (After Investigating) Jones: I love this shop! All these antiques, all those old things... Why did you pick that boring stack of papers first, , when we're surrounded with so many cool things! Jones: Wait! I see someone coming in... Oh, that's Miss Littlewood! I wonder if she still has some cookies left... Let's say hi! 'Talk to Margaret' Jones: Hello Miss Littlewood! I didn't expect to see you again so soon! Margaret: Hello Officers! It's always a joy to see you, of course, don't you know I just thinking I could pass by the station this afternoon! Margaret: I made an apple pie this morning, and I thought you would like it, you're working so hard to protect us, it's normal to show you how much we value your work. Margaret: But I came here because, as I was leaving the theater, I noticed a box of props was missing, it was supposed to be taken back to the shop, but I just wanted to make sure that it was here. Jones: It seems interesting, don't you think ? You should take a look through the shop to look for it. Thanks for the tip, Miss Littlewood. Margaret: Oh, it's nothing Officer Jones, you're so nice! I'll make you an even bigger pie, but hush! It's just between you, me and ! 'Investigate Galloway's Antique Shop' (Before Investigating) Jones: So, Margaret, can you tell us a bit more about the box we're looking for? Margaret: Well, it's big, quite massive really. And old wooden box! You can't miss it, it's filled with theater props! Jones: Don't worry, nothing escapes 's sight! If it's here, it will be found! (After Investigating) Jones: Is it the box you were talking about, Margaret? The one at the theater at the time of Jacob's murder? Margaret: Yes! That's the one! What amazing skills, , I'm really impressed! Jones: It's filled with so much stuff, it's unbelievable... Let's take a look at it, ! 'Examine Box of Props' Jones: Look at these props, ! It's just so awesome! Look at me! Aaargh, gimme a bottle of rhum, me matie! Jones: Ehm, yes, , back to the case... I always thought that theater props was fake, but these look quite real! Jones: Here, take that knife for example. It could hurt someone, or... Jones: Or cut a rope! You're right , it could cut a rope! We have to send it to Grace right away! 'Analyze Knife' Grace: Great catch, ! The knife you found at the antique shop was used to cut the rope that held the sandbag! I found matching fibers on the blade! Grace: I examined the handle, and I found molecules used in anti-aging cream! Which means your killer had it on their hand when they used the knife! Jones: Thanks a lot Grace! So we're looking for someone who uses anti-aging cream, in addition to make-up... they're quite alike. It won't make our investigation easier. 'Examine Newspapers' Jones: Look, ! This review you found in that stack of papers is tearing apart one of Jacob Dawks' performances! Jones: It's signed D.G., like Desmond Galloway, the owner of this shop! I didn't know he wrote theater reviews... Look, he's coming in! Let's talk to him! 'Ask Desmond about the review' Desmond: Hello Officers, come in, we have everything here! Anything you want, you name it, I have it! Jones: Mister Galloway, we found this theater review about-- Desmond: Maybe you're looking for a stylish clock for the police station? Maybe a new chandelier for your flat, or a beautiful doll for your niece? Can I show you the splendid vase, it's a very rare item! Jones: Break it off, Galloway! We found this theater review about a performance headlined by Jacob Dawks. Did you write it? Desmond: I quite like that review, it's the perfect balance of distain and disgust! Just what this god-awful infamy deserved! Desmond: I hated that play, and Jacob Dawks was just dreadful in it. How that man managed to find work for so long is beyond me. I abhorred Dawks' acting, and he didn't take it so well. (After talking to Desmond) Jones: We'll have to keep Galloway in check. He seems to take Jacob Dawks' death a little too lightly. He depicted himself as a perfect suspect! Jones: But I think that's all Desmond is gonna tell us for now. We should try looking somewhere else, maybe go back to Jacob's place. Jones: It'll help us get a picture of the man himself, and maybe we'll find something to point us in the right direction! 'Investigate Jacob's Bed' Jones: Did this guy ever throw anything away? Some of these things are older than me! Jones: This letter is all torn up, why would he keep it here? We should see if we can put it back together... Jones: Ah, look at this drawer, it's just a mess! Can you get a look through it, ? You've look through worse, after all! 'Examine Drawer' Jones: Why would Jacob Dawks keeps a photograph of Phineas and Nellie? Where the hell would he get a picture like that? Jones: I'd like to talk to Phineas, but it's impossible to get a hold of him, with his crisis to handle... Let's go see if Nellie has something to say about this. 'Talk to Nellie about the photograph' Jones: Miss Appleton, I believe you've been a relationship with Mr Fine at some point? Nellie: How do you know that? We just went on a couple of dates, and we broke it off amicably. We kept it quiet, since Phineas is married and everything... Did he tell you about it? Jones: No Nellie, we've found a picture of two of you inside Jcob Dawks' room. Do you know how he could have gotten it? Nellie: Oh, the filthy pig! I can't believe it! He took a picture of us and tried i to sell it for a ridiculous price. We refused, of course, and we thought that he had destroyed it. Nellie: I didn't know he was keeping it... What was he gonna do with it, blackmail us for money? Blackmail me into sleeping with him? God, I need some wine, this is so messed up! 'Examine Torn Paper'''Jones: Look at this, ! 'It's over between us', signed Sheila... This name sounds familiar, maybe one of Jacob's old conquests? Jones: Oh you're right, ! It must be Sheila MacCarthy, Jacob's co-star in the play! Jones: Why did she keep that detail from us? I think it would be wise to go talk to her again! Category:Dialogues